The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to charging systems and methods and, more particularly, to portable communication devices for use in interacting and communicating with a charging station.
Electrically powered vehicles, including electric vehicles and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles, include electric motors powered by energy storage devices, such as batteries. Because an energy storage device is depleted of energy as the vehicle is operated, the operator of the vehicle must recharge the energy storage device prior to using the vehicle again.
At least some known vehicle charging stations are provided for public and/or private use. Such charging stations are designed to charge the energy storage device when connected to the vehicle. Charging stations are dispersed at various locations and often require entering information prior to charging the vehicle and displaying information while the vehicle is being charged. Information may include, for example, payment information necessary to pay for energy transferred from the charging station to the vehicle, or power drawn by the vehicle. As such, known charging stations generally require physical interaction between a user and the charging station to enter charging and/or payment information.